Pack Rules
by Akasia
Summary: Les Marauders accueillent un nouveau loup-garou dans leur meute, un certain Sourwolf . Seulement, avec lui vient son petit ami, et ainsi leur meute croît de deux amis à quatre pattes. Traduction. Slash : Sterek. Simus.
1. Chapter 1

Pack Rules

 **Chapitre I :**

 **Auteur :** Bucktooth22

 **Traductrice :** Akasia

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni Harry Potter, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire, qui sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs créateurs.

 **Rated :** K+

 **Paring :** Simus et Sterek

 **Résumer :** Les Marauders accueillent un nouveau loup-garou dans leur meute, un certain Sourwolf . Seulement, avec lui vient son petit ami, et ainsi leur meute croît de deux amis à quatre pattes.

 **Note** **:** Voici une autre traduction, encore un crossover mais entre Teen Wolf et Harry Potter cette fois. J'ai garder les termes comme les noms ou les lieux en anglais. ( ex : Hogwarts pour Poudlard. ) N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos reviews. Merci à Sarah pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

 **000**

Remus était, en pratique, un monstre. Maintenant, il y a de mauvaises personnes et il y a de bons monstres, Remus était l'un de ces derniers. En raison de son arrivée à Hogwarts, Dumbledore avait non seulement était à l'origine de la création de l'affectueusement nommé « Cabane Hurlante » mais aussi de la plantation de Saules Cogneurs. Ses amis travaillaient toujours à devenir animagus pour passer les pleines lunes avec lui mais sa vie devenait d'insupportable à doucement agréable. C'était une sensation étrange que de se réveiller chaque matin et de ne pas se sentir comme ce monstre que les parents décrivent à leurs enfants. C'était un bon sentiment pour ne pas se sentir comme la créature en laquelle les enfants se sont déguisés à l'Halloween pour effrayer leurs amis. Ainsi, oui, la vie de Remus prenait une meilleure tournure. Non seulement cela, mais son meilleur ami, et crush depuis très longtemps, Sirius Black, avait récemment déclaré son éternel et très sexuel amour pour Remus. Remus, bien sûr, avait penser qu'il faisait un anévrisme et s'était précipité à l'infirmerie. Ainsi quand Madame Pomfrey insista sur le fait qu'il aller bien, il fut forcé de retourner vers son nouveau petit ami auto-proclamé. Sirius, le toujours surexcité sang-pure et Remus, le demi-sang de loup-garou, sortir ensemble, la santé mentale, fragile, de Remus ne pouvait vraiment pas le gérer. Ainsi quand on lui a demandé d'aller au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, il été sûr que son nouveau petit ami y était pour quelque chose. Il avait tord.

\- « Bonjour Remus, assied toi s'il-te-plaît. »

Dumbledore était derrière son bureau, caressant son phénix doucement, Remus prit place silencieusement et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- « En raison des progrès que tu as fait depuis que tu es ici, j'ai décider d'aller vers d'autres ayant ton affliction et de leur offrir le même sanctuaire que je t'ai accorder. » Dit Dumbledore en regardant Remus par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- « Et je suppose, que de part cette convocation, qu'on a répondu à votre offre. » Dit Remus doucement.

\- « En effet, mais seulement une personne. J'aimerais ton aide pour intégrer notre nouvel ami. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient alors qu'il aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

\- « Derek Hale a été envoyer à Gryffindor et se joindra à toi toi durant les pleines lunes à partir de maintenant. »

\- « D'accord. »

Remus hocha la tête et quand il lui apparut que le directeur avait fini, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- « Je ferais de mon mieux professeur. » Ajouta Remus avant de sortir.

Quand il fut hors du bureau du directeur, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Sirius qui l'attendait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda Sirius en ce mettant facilement à la hauteur de Remus.

\- « Nous en parlerons dans le dortoir. » Répondit Remus, tendu.

Je savait que Sirius pouvait être un peu bruyant et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Sirius soupira dramatiquement mais ne dit plus rien à ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la salle commune.

Un garçon brun, semblant du même âge que Remus et les autres Maraudeurs, s'approcha du couple.

\- « Remus ? Remus Lupin ? » Demanda t-il en regardant directement Remus de ses yeux verts.

\- « Je suppose que tu doit être Derek Hale ? » Dit Remus

\- « Oui, on ma dit de me présenter. »

Derek tendit la main et Remus la prit, lui donnant une poignée ferme.

\- « Cet imbécile est mon petit-ami, Sirius Black. » Dit Remus montrant Sirius qui s'était accrocher à son bras en regardant Derek suspicieusement.

\- « C'est un plaisir. » Marmonna Sirius sarcastiquement.

Derek regarda rapidement Sirius avant de revenir à Remus.

\- « De même. Y a t-il un endroit où nous pouvons parler en privé ? » Ajouta t-il en regardant le reste des élèves dans la salle commune

\- « Oui, notre dortoir devrait être bon. » Dit Remus avant de pousser Sirius jusqu'à leur dortoir, suivi par Derek.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils trouvèrent James qui polissait son balai avec ferveur et Peter qui copier avidement les devoirs de Remus.

\- « Tu avait dit que ce serait privé. » Grogna Derek alors que Remus verrouiller la porte derrière eux.

James et Peter levèrent les yeux de ce qu'ils faisaient en souriant et tombèrent sur Derek.

\- « Et bien Sirius, je ne pensais pas que tu était du genre à vouloir un trio. » Rit James, gêné, faisait rire Peter aussi

\- « Comme si je partagerais mon Moonykinz ! » Se moqua Sirius, figeant Derek.

\- « Ils savent pour mon... affliction. » Dit Remus avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, se détachant de Sirius. « S'il-te-plaît, ne dit pas à Dumbledore que je leur ai dit. » Ajouta t-il rapidement alors que Derek aller s'asseoir sur le lit de Sirius, qui, naturellement se laissa tomber à côté de Remus, s'étalant sur son lit, tout en lançant un regard furieux à Derek.

Derek ne répondit pas, restant simplement assis près de Remus. Sirius regretta immédiatement sa décision ( de s'allonger ) et se redressa en position assise en faisant la moue.

\- « Et si nous allions tous nous promener ? Et montrer les alentours à Hale ? » Offrit Remus en regardant les autres.

Peter regarda James qui hocha la tête, semblant encore sceptique par rapport à Derek.

\- « Avant ça, qui est-ce ? » Demanda James en montrant Derek du pouce.

\- « Dumbledore l'a invité à rejoindre notre école, il est comme moi, il à un… petit problème de forure aussi. » Dit Remus

James et Sirius poussèrent une longe exclamation de compréhension alors que la raison de la présence de Derek leur devenait évidente.

\- « Quoi ? » Demanda Peter

\- « Il est Moony Jr. » Dit James à Peter qui semblait toujours confus mais qui prétendit quand même avoir compris.

Les cinq partirent pour une promenade dans les jardin et s'arrêtèrent au saule cogneur.

\- « Voici le saule cogneur. » Dit Sirius.

\- « Pourquoi est-il appeler comme ça ? » Demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Il emballe à coups de poing. » Dit James en riant.

\- « C'est ici que Madame Pomfrey m'amène à chaque pleine lune. » Dit Remus

\- « Et quand tout le monde est parti, nous suivons. » Dit James

\- « C'est dangereux. » Dit Derek, ses sourcils semblant encore plus froncer que précédemment.

\- « Nous nous transformons en animagus donc il ne sent pas le besoin de nous blesser. » Expliqua James. « Et bientôt nous serrons en mesure de le faire sans baguette. » S'exclama t-il fièrement.

\- « Comment passer si l'arbre est si… Dangereux ? » Demanda Derek

\- « Bonne question, mon petit. » Dit Sirius avec condescendance avant de sourire et, sans aucun avertissement, transforma Peter en rat.

\- « Tu ne peux pas transformer Peter quand bon te semble ! Quelqu'un aurait pu le voir ! » Siffla James

\- « Mais personne n'as vu. Donc Wormtail, montre nous de quel étoffe tu es fait »

Sirius donna un petit coup au rat avec le bout de sa chaussure et Peter détala vers l'arbre, il appuya sur le nœud et les branches qui s'agitaient en tout sens se gelèrent.

\- « Et pendant qu'il fait ça nous pouvons y aller sans… » Demanda Derek

\- « Yep » Dit James

\- « Bien, en quoi vous vous transformer vous deux ? » Demanda Derek en regardant James et Sirius

\- « Tu as prit ton temps pour demander ça ! » Râla James et d'un mouvement de baguette il se transforma en cerf

\- « J'ai faillit mourir d'attente ! » Acquiesça Sirius et avec un grand geste il se transforma aussi

Peter revint en arrière, sauta sur le dos de James et s'installa entre ses bois. Sirius, un grand chien noir, était assis entre les jambes de Remus, remuant la queue et la langue pendante.

\- « Ainsi, un loup, un chien, un rat et Bambi ? » Derak leva les yeux aux ciel et se tourna pour partir

Ce n'était pas la réaction stupéfiée à laquelle ils s'étaient attendu.

\- « Hey ! » Aboya Sirius qui avait repris forme humaine

\- « Quoi ? » Demanda Derek

\- « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être con » Grogna Sirius alors que les deux autres reprenaient forme humaine. « Et tu ne nous as même pas remercier »

\- « Merci » Dit Derek

Le sarcasme évident, agaça Sirius qui résista à l'envie de frapper ce morveux.

\- « Laisse-le » Dit Remus en retenant Sirius

\- « Allons nous coucher » Dit James en regardant Sirius, Remus et Derek nerveusement

\- « On peut s'arrêter aux cuisines en chemin ? » Demanda Peter.

 **000**

Fin du chapitre 1.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Pack Rules

 **Chapitre II :**

 **Auteur :** Bucktooth22

 **Traductrice :** Akasia

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni Harry Potter, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire, qui sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs créateurs.

 **Rated :** K+

 **Paring :** Simus et Sterek

 **Résumer :** Les Marauders accueillent un nouveau loup-garou dans leur meute, un certain Sourwolf . Seulement, avec lui vient son petit ami, et ainsi leur meute croît de deux amis à quatre pattes.

 **Note** **:** Ce chapitre est assez court, je poste le 3 tout de suite. Les chapitres 4 et 5 seront postés demain ou après demain. J'ai garder les termes comme les noms ou les lieux en anglais. ( ex : Hogwarts pour Poudlard. ) N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos reviews. Merci à Sarah pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

 **000**

Sirius n'avait pas manquer de garder Remus aussi loin que possible de Derek. Les faibles tentatives d'approche du nouvel élève par Remus étaient constamment contrecarrées par Sirius. Une nuit alors que les Maraudeurs se passaient les devoirs de Remus qui lisait son manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, leva lentement les yeux de son grand livre. James et Peter étaient sur le lit de Sirius à copier le devoir de potion de Remus. Sirius était sur le lit de Remus avec celui-ci et copier le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie de son petit-ami. On frappa à la porte et les quatre levèrent les yeux alors que Derek entré.

\- « Je peux te parler ? » Demanda t-il en regardant Remus qui le fixer par dessus son livre

Sirius fit un petit grognement qui s'arrêta quand Remus posa son livre.

\- « Je suppose que tu veux que nous allions dans un endroit isolé où nous pourrons conspirés en chuchotant ? » Dit sèchement Remus

\- « Tu lit dans mes pensées » Répondit Derek

\- « Je suppose » Dit Remus en se levant

Sirius le regarda comme si il venait d'être giflé et quitta le lit de Remus pour s'asseoir à côté de James.

\- « Mon Remus seul avec un beau et grand mec sombre » Grommela t-il

\- « Il n'est pas si grand » Essaya de le rassurer James

\- « Il est un peu plus petit que moi » S'exaspéra Sirius alors que la porte se fermer derrière les loups-garous

James décida que ses paroles n'aidaient pas alors il tapota une fois l'épaule de Sirius et retourna à ses devoirs.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Prongs ? Si il décide de s'enfuir avec ce… ce… sale cabot ? » Gémit Sirius en se levant pour arpenter la chambre

\- « Remus ne t'appelle-t-il pas sale cabot d'habitude ? » Demanda Peter

James lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

\- « Exactement ! » Gémit Sirius. « Il m'appelle SON sale cabot, mais et si il ne veut plus d'un sale cabot désormais ? Si il voulais quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un comme lui ? »

\- « Peut-être que tu devrais juste lui faire confiance » Offrit doucement James

Il était sûr que cette histoire aller lui valoir une semaine de maux de tête mais il essayer juste d'aider, vraiment.

\- « Il est ton petit-ami après tout »

\- « Mais c'est justement ça James ! » Sirius tapa du pied et croisa les bras. « Il n'as jamais rien dit a propos qu'on soient petits-amis. J'ai juste dit que nous l'étions et il n'as jamais dit non. Que faire si il ne voulais pas blesser mes sentiments ? » Gémit Sirius en se laissant tomber au sol avec fracas

James se demanda si Sirius serait offensé si il tentait d'étouffer l'héritier des Black avec un oreiller. Le garçon agissait vraiment comme un enfant ayant une crise de colère.

\- « Je dois faire quelque chose pour qu'il reste avec moi » Déclara Sirius avant de pousser James, Peter et tout les devoirs de son lit, puis sauta l'intérieur avec un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Il ferma ses rideaux avec un clin d'œil, laissant James et Peter ramasser leurs devoirs et ceux de Remus.

 **000**

Fin du chapitre 2

Le chapitre 3 arrive tout de suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Pack Rules

 **Chapitre III :**

 **Auteur :** Bucktooth22

 **Traductrice :** Akasia

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni Harry Potter, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire, qui sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs créateurs.

 **Rated :** K+

 **Paring :** Simus et Sterek

 **Résumer :** Les Marauders accueillent un nouveau loup-garou dans leur meute, un certain Sourwolf . Seulement, avec lui vient son petit ami, et ainsi leur meute croît de deux amis à quatre pattes.

 **Note** **:** Chapitre 3, très court lui aussi. Les chapitres 4 et 5 seront postés demain ou après demain. J'ai garder les termes comme les noms ou les lieux en anglais. ( ex : Hogwarts pour Poudlard. ) N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos reviews. Merci à Sarah pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

 **000**

Remus suivit Derek le long des couloirs jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Il était Préfet et il ne devrait pas laisser Derek être dehors après le couvre feu mais il ne penser pas que c'était la meilleure façon de commencer la conversation. Quand Derek fut sûr qu'ils étaient seuls et pouvaient parler librement, il croisa les bras.

\- « J'avais quelques questions. » Dit-il en regardant Remus avec une expression acerbe.

Remus resta silencieux alors Derek poursuivit :

\- « Puis-je parler aux gens de mon affliction comme tu l'a fait ? » Demanda t-il

Remus réfléchit un instant.

\- « Nous ne sommes pas autoriser à en parler aux gens, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, tu peux donner des indices subtiles si tu veux que quelqu'un sache, mais nous n'avons pas réellement la permission de le dire ou tu peux demander à James ou Sirius de le dire. »

Remus haussa les épaules.

\- « Avec mes amis, James et Sirius, ont compris malgré mes meilleurs efforts pour les gardés de la vérité et ensuite, ils l'ont dit à Peter. » Expliqua Remus.

\- « D'accord. »

Derek réfléchit à sa prochaine question.

\- « Les Maisons semblent séparées, est-ce nécessaire ? »

\- « Non, tu peux être ami avec quiconque t'intéresse. »

\- « La pleine lune- »

\- « Est demain. Toi et moi allons passer la journée à l'infirmerie et quand le soleil serra coucher, madame Pomfrey nous conduira au Saule Cogneur où nous prendrons le chemin pour aller à la Cabane Hurlante. Et quand nous serrons transformer, les autres devraient arriver. Au matin, nous rentrerons au château et nous resteront un moment à l'infirmerie. Et lorsque madame Pomfrey décidera que nous ne sommes plus en danger de mort on pourra retourner en classe. » Dit Remus avec désinvolture.

\- « C'est tout ? » Demanda t-il ensuite.

Derek hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent au dortoir.

 **000**

Fin du chapitre 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Pack Rules

 **Chapitre IV :**

 **Auteur :** Bucktooth22

 **Traductrice :** Akasia

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni Harry Potter, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire, qui sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs créateurs.

 **Rated :** K+

 **Paring :** Simus et Sterek

 **Résumer :** Les Marauders accueillent un nouveau loup-garou dans leur meute, un certain Sourwolf . Seulement, avec lui vient son petit ami, et ainsi leur meute croît de deux amis à quatre pattes.

 **Note** **:** Chapitre 4, un peu plus long que les précédent. Le chapitre 5 arrive tout de suite. J'ai garder les termes comme les noms ou les lieux en anglais. ( ex : Hogwarts pour Poudlard. ) N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos reviews. Merci à Sarah pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

 **000**

Derek et Remus passèrent le jour suivant à l'infirmerie et quand le soleil se coucha ils furent conduit à la Cabane Hurlante. Quand ils furent transformer, les trois autres arrivèrent et une chose étrange arriva :

Quand Derek alla renifler les trois créatures, il se fit presque tuer par Moony. Moony permit à l'autre loup-garou de renifler Prongs et Wormtail mais si il s'approcher de Padfoot, il l'attaquerait. En sachant très bien ce qui arriver quand deux loups-garous se battaient, les trois autres restèrent en arrière.

Moony était plus grand mais Derek était plus fort. Ce fut une longue nuit et quand le jour fut proche Moony parqua Padfoot dans un coin et se pelotonna contre lui. Prongs et Wormtail regardaient Derek qui regardait Moony et Sirius. Prongs alla chercher Padfoot pour partir avant qu'ils ne se fassent attrapés mais il réveilla Moony qui lui donna le regard « si-tu-essaye-de-le-prendre-je-te-tue. » Prongs regarda Padfoot qui hocha la tête de sorte que le cerf et le rat le laisse. Padfoot se leva et s'étira avant de partir, malgré la grande désapprobation de Moony.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Remus et Derek se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie, regardant l'état terrible de leur vêtements. Sirius se montra avec une grande boîte de chocolat pour Remus.

\- « Je t'ai apportais quelque chose. » Sourit Sirius en tendant les chocolats à Remus.

Remus les prit sans sourire, la plupart de son corps était couvert de bandages, cachant les profondes coupures qu'il avait subies pendants les événements de la nuit.

\- « Merci. » Dit Remus sans sourire.

Sirius leva les yeux et vit que Derek les observaient, Sirius souffla et tira un des rideaux autour d'eux pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui est arriver la nuit dernière ? » Demanda doucement Remus.

\- « Oh… Rien. » Menti, mal, Sirius.

\- « Ne me ment pas Black. » Grogna Remus.

\- « Juste… Ne dit rien jusqu'à ce j'ai finit. » Dit Sirius en mettant une main sur le torse nue couvert de bandages de Remus. « Tu es aller avec le beau ténébreux là-bas et j'ai été jaloux. Je prévoyais de faire quelque chose pour… Euh… te faire m'aimer. »

Sirius leva une main pour arrêter Remus qui était sur le point de dire quelque chose.

\- « J'ai planifié ce rendez-vous romantique en entier et il allait être super et tu m'aimerait pour toujours et à jamais. » Sourit largement Sirius en prenant le parchemin avec son plan. « Mais, la nuit dernière, quand on étaient tous dans la Cabane Hurlante, tu as attaquer Derek quand il à voulut me sentir. C'était comme si tu… protéger ton compagnon. » Rougit Sirius. « Et j'ai penser que tu pouvais bien m'aimer. » Sourit Sirius. « Comme Moony est devenu jaloux. »

\- « Je t'aime vraiment. » Dit Remus. « Tu es un con stupide. »

\- « Alors comment se fait-il que tu ne dit jamais que nous sommes petits-amis, ou ne me bécote pas, ou ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ? Nous n'avons même pas dormi ensemble. » Souffla Sirius.

\- « Je ne vais pas dire partout que tu es mon petit-ami parce que tu le fait déjà, je me dis que tout le monde doit être au courant maintenant. Je ne te bécote pas parce que je pensais que tu me bécoterais. Je pourrais t'appeler par ton prénom mais ton nom de famille est plus court. Et nous dormons dans le même lit chaque nuit. » Dit Remus.

\- « Ouais nous dormons dans le même lit mais nous n'avons pas… Coucher ensemble. » Dit Sirius sincèrement.

Remus était silencieux.

\- « Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Je te veux en moi ! » Cria Sirius.

Remus rigola. Il avait comprit il voulait juste voir Sirius mal à l'aise. Sirius rougit, sachant qu'au moins Derek l'avait entendu, et peut-être madame Pomfrey aussi.

\- « Je vais t'appeler Babe a partir de maintenant si tu veux. Et nous pourrons nous bécoté et dormir ensemble. » Dit Remus qui riait toujours.

\- « Ouais, ce serait bien. » Dit Sirius, encore rougissant.

\- « Derek ! Scott vient juste de me dire que tu était à l'infirmerie ! » Cria une voix et avant que Sirius ou Remus ne sachent ce qui arrivait le rideau fut violemment tiré de côté par un garçon aux court cheveux bruns, un accent américain correspondant à celui de Derek et une robe d'Hufflepuff de travers. Ses yeux bruns eurent l'air très confus un moment avant qu'il ne recule lentement et referme le rideau.

\- « Je suis ici Stiles. » Dit la voix désincarné de Derek.

\- « J'étais si inquiet ! » Gémit le garçon.

\- « Descend Stiles ! Tu vas rouvrir mon… ow ! » Siffla Derek.

\- « Désolé, j'étais tellement inquiet. » Marmonna Stiles.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard qui disait qu'ils aimaient écouter cette conversation.

\- « Stiles, descend ! Mph ! »

Sirius eut l'air positivement scandaliser au son de Derek embrasser de force. Remus eut juste l'air nonchalamment amusé.

\- « Stiles ! » Siffla Derek.

\- « Désolé, je suis juste inquiet ! » Dit Stiles. « Donc vas-tu me dire ce qui t'es arriver ? Est-ce que ça à voir avec le gars tout bandé là-bas ? »

\- « Je ne peux pas te le dire. » Dit Derek.

\- « Il vient juste d'être transféré ici, ils ne doivent pas se connaître depuis longtemps. » Murmura Sirius.

\- « Jeune amour. » Remus offrit un petit sourire à Sirius.

Remus écarta le rideau et vit Stiles assis sur les genoux de Derek. Derek avait l'air très aigre mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Remus et Sirius, que regarder le couple curieusement, ses yeux devinrent possessifs et ses mains voyagèrent vers la taille de Stiles.

\- « Sirius peut te dire le grand secret. » Dit Remus. « Il suffit de lui dire pour Derek et que nous ne nous sommes pas entendu. Ne lui dit pas que tu était la, ni pourquoi nous nous sommes battus. » Chuchota-t-il à Sirius qui hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'autre lit.

\- « Aller gamin. » Dit Sirius en tirant Stiles hors du lit et de l'infirmerie.

\- « Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » Derek grogna sur Remus.

\- « Il est celui auquel tu voulais le dire. Tu veut qu'il sache ton secret. Si cette petite… romance est quelque chose de réel, il t'aimeras toujours. Si ce n'est pas le cas, Sirius et James traiterons avec lui. » Dit Remus négligemment.

\- « Et si il ne veut plus jamais me parler ? » Marmonna Derek.

Remus n'eut pas la chance de répondre, les portes volèrent en éclat encore une fois.

\- « Derek ! » Hurla Stiles en faisant irruption dans la pièce. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Il se jeta sur les genoux de Derek qui siffla de douleur, encore une fois.

\- « On ne me l'as pas permis. » Répondit Derek.

Stiles leva les yeux, qui se posèrent sur Remus.

\- « Quel animal pense-tu que je serais, si je deviens un animagus comme Sirius ? » Demanda Stiles en retournant son regard sur Derek.

\- « Tu ferais un chiot mignon. » Sourit Derek.

\- « Je pensais plus à un renard. » Sourit Stiles.

\- « Tu ferais un renard mignon. » Rit doucement Derek.

\- « Nous aurons une meute intéressante. » Sourit Sirius.

 **000**

Fin du chapitre 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Pack Rules

 **Chapitre V :**

 **Auteur :** Bucktooth22

 **Traductrice :** Akasia

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni Harry Potter, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire, qui sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs créateurs.

 **Rated :** K+

 **Paring :** Simus et Sterek

 **Résumer :** Les Marauders accueillent un nouveau loup-garou dans leur meute, un certain Sourwolf . Seulement, avec lui vient son petit ami, et ainsi leur meute croît de deux amis à quatre pattes.

 **Note** **:** Cinquième et dernier chapitre de Pack Rules, il existe une suite, que je compte également traduire, elle devrait arrivée bientôt. J'ai garder les termes comme les noms ou les lieux en anglais. ( ex : Hogwarts pour Poudlard. ) N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos reviews. Merci à Sarah pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

 **000**

C'était la dernière année des Maraudeurs et de Derek. Et, naturellement, c'était la pleine lune. Remus et Derek se transformèrent tandis que Sirius, James, Peter et Stiles se frayaient un chemin pour les rejoindre. La meute avait grandi pour inclure l'autre couple. Leur meute était dépareillées et bizarre, composée des quatre Maraudeurs et les deux autres étudiants.

Stiles avait encore une année d'école après que les cinq autres aient obtenu leur diplôme. Il était préoccupé mais ne s'en soucié pas pour le moment. Ses pattes noirs rembourraient le rendait silencieux et son corps brun semblait petit comparé aux autres, sauf Peter bien sûr. La seule chose qui était clair sur lui était le bout de sa queue qui était d'un blanc neigeux.

Ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur Padfoot, l'élégant chien noir avait la taille d'un petit cheval. Ses yeux gris parcouraient le chemin et ses dents blanches nacrées luisaient sans sa bouche haletante alors que sa langue pendait. Puis ses errèrent vers Prongs. Sa forme massive était brun foncé et ses grands bois brossées le haut du tunnel. Wormtail été accroché aux bois de Prongs et esquivé les saletés renversé par les bois du garçon.

Ils émergèrent à la fin du tunnel. Remus était aussi grand que Prongs, Derek était un peu plus petit. Moony était d'une couleur brun-miel et ses yeux brun-or dévièrent vers les autres à leur arrivée. Derek était lisse et noir, construit plus lourdement que Remus, ses yeux verts balayèrent le reste de la meute et atterrirent sur Stiles.

Sourwolf, laissa sortie un hurlement qui fut repris par Moony et Padfoot. Tip, Wormtail et Prongs regardèrent leur meute avant qu'ils ne commence tous à profiter de leur nuit de maraudage.

 **000**

Fin du chapitre 5.

Fin de Pack Rules.

Suite : Six Reindeer Mutts.


End file.
